Je Vous Aime
by popculturerebel
Summary: For one last time, I want to pay a visit to him, my beloved... Song used here is "Immortality" by Celine Dion & Bee Gees... I don't own anything about Resident Evil or the contents of the song


A decade has already passed since the Raccoon City incident and the events that happened in Rockfort Island.

Many people's lives are changed forever thanks to the evil corporation known as _Umbrella_. Now that the pharmaceutical enterprise is gone, many wonder what will happen next or what can they do now to rebuild their lives.

For one person, she just wants to reminisce some events, better yet, remember someone so dear to him.

A sunny afternoon, she feels the need to pay her last respects to a special someone….

In an undisclosed location, riding her Harley-Davidson motorcycle down the road, the Terra Save member, now 32 years of age, has a somewhat stern look on her face, probably thinking of something right now.

"_It's been 11 years now and I can still feel his presence"_

Now arrived at the designated area, the cemetery, she parked her motorbike near the gates.

Entering the place, she surveyed her surroundings. _"So very quiet, am I the only here?"_ Continuing to look around, she realized she was right; she is all by herself…

"_I guess I am all by myself; can't believe I'm saying this but it's just right for what I'm feeling right now… Now all I need to do is find his grave"_

She searched everywhere for it.

15 minutes already passed, still no sign of his grave anywhere. _"I'm very optimistic he's laid to rest here…"_

Not about to give up, Claire looked absolutely everywhere for his grave stone. When it looks like she's running out of luck, she finally found it. It is near an old tree surrounded by several scattered dead leaves and fallen branches and twigs

"_There it is his final resting place…"_

Approaching it, she bended over a bit and read the encryption

_**Steve Burnside**_

_**1981-1998**_

"_Oh why, why must you be gone too soon…?" _He would've been 30 years old right about now.

Now on bended knees, she did nothing but stare blankly at his grave stone, feeling the true emptiness within her heart.

"_Steve, why did you have to go away?"_

Memories of the two of them in their nightmarish adventure of survival in Rockfort Island began lingering in her mind…

_So this is who I am_

_And this is all I know_

_And I must choose to live_

_For all that I can give_

_The spark that makes the power grow_

An image of Steve suddenly flashed in front of her eyes from out of nowhere as if her imagination became real

_And I will stand for my dream if I can_

_Symbol of my faith in who I am_

_But you are my only_

_And I must follow on the road that lies ahead_

_And I won't let my heart control my head_

_But you are my only_

_We don't say good bye (we don't say goodbye)_

_And I know what I've got to be_

"_Steve Burnside, I remember our very first encounter; since then, I believed it was truly destiny that made us meet"_ reminiscing the moment of their first encounter where they met outside a nearby facility, she smiled.

_Immortality_

_I make my journey through eternity_

_I keep the memory of you and me inside_

"_Oh Steve, you truly are one of a kind. Kinda immature a bit, but that's how I like spending time with you…"_ remembering the time when they boarded a plane to escape the island going to Antarctica; sitting next to each other, resting her head on his shoulder.

_Fulfill your destiny_

_Is there within the child_

_My storm will never end_

_My fate is on the wind_

_The king of hearts, the joker's wild_

_We don't say goodbye (we don't say goodbye)_

_I'll make them all remember me_

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a piece of paper and a bouquet of flowers; inside it is a picture of him and her together.

_Cause I have found a dream that must come true_

_Every ounce of me must see it through_

_But you are my only_

_I'm sorry I don't have a role for love to play_

_Hand over my heart I'll find a way_

_I will make them give it to me_

"I don't want to forget all those fond memories we had together during those times of survival. You're presence will forever linger in my heart and in my memories throughout my life" she muttered, placing the bouquet in front of the gravestone.

_Immortality_

_There is a vision and a fire in me_

_I keep the memory of you and me inside_

_And we don't say goodbye (we don't say goodbye)_

Smiling at the sky, she remembers all the somewhat awkward but happy moments she and Steve had together; but her smile was turned upside down when the unwanted memory of him as an uncontrollable tyrant trying to attack her bothered her

The final scene playing in her head is him back in human form with his life hanging by a thread with her by his side.

"_I love you, Claire…"_

"_Steve! STEVE! __**STEVE!**__"_

_With all my love for you_

_And what else we may do_

_We don't say goodbye_

"_I never told him that I loved him back…"_

Emotionally overwhelmed by that last scene in her mind, she became teary eyed

"Thank you for being there for me…"

Looking down, tears dropped on the grass

"Steve, I LOVE YOU!"

Saying those last 4 words, she wept uncontrollably in front of his grave, facing the unbearable and painful truth that he is gone…

FOREVER


End file.
